Tunnel Of Darkness
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan's past comes back to haunt him all because of one rainstorm. Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Don't Own Dan or Phil. Angsty(Sorta) but turns to fluff at the end, I promise! Haha.


**_So um.. hi there... God, why am I so awkward?_**

 ** _anyways, yes hi, hello, how are you today? I've been good, took a long hiatus but you know, life can get hectic..._**

 ** _Okay, anyways, hi guys and welcome. I literally just thought of this story idea as I was laying in bed and I knew I just had to type it..._**

 ** _Okay, yeah. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 _Tick Tock._

What?

 ** _Tick Tock_**

What is going on?

 ** _TICK TOCK_**

Where in the bloody fucking hell am I?!

 _ **BOOM**_

I jolted awake as thunder roared and lightning strikes outside my window

I curl up into a ball and whimper, tightening my grip and my eyes close tightly.

Why is this happening to me?!

I whimper more as the thunder roars again. I clench my fists tight around my covers as tears escape my eyes.

"Please... please... st-stop." I cried softly.

But it just wouldn't stop...

My horrid memories clouded my mind all at once... Way too much for me to handle.

My whimpers got louder as the lightning got closer.

The rain pounding against the windows.

"No, no don't bring me back there." I whimpered.

But I was already too far gone...

 _"Are you excited to go see grandma?"_ _I heard a soft voice say._

 _"I'm sure he is hun." I heard another voice say, but this time it was a man's voice._

 _The woman bent over and picked me up, kissing me on the forehead._

 _"I'm sure grandma is going to be very excited to see you sweetheart." She said softly, smiling._

 _The man chuckled. "Grandma is always excited to see him. He is her only grandson." He pointed out._

 _"And her favorite." The woman said, giggling softly._

 _The man chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on now, we don't want to keep grandma waiting, now do we?"_

 _"Of course not, we'd never hear the end of it." She said, laughing softly._

 _The man opened the door. "Oh dear." He said._

 _"What is it?" The woman said, placing me down on the ground. She walked over to where the man stood._

 _"Oh goodness." She said with a sigh._

 _"Just our luck, it starts to downpour right as we're about to leave." The man said, echoing her sigh._

 _"What about gwandma?" I asked._

 _The woman looked at me, smiling softly. "You really want to see grandma, huh baby?" She said, bending down to pick me up again._

 _I gripped on to her thin coat and nodded my head. "Yes! I wanna see gwandma!" I said._

 _"Well okay then. Let's go see grandma." She said kissing my cheek. "Can you get his coat dear?" She asked the man._

 _"Of course." He said before walking over to the closet to grab my raincoat. He pulled it out and walked over to where we were. The woman set me down and gently pulled the coat over my arms before zipping it up._

 _She stood upright again and behind her stood the man holding her coat up. She smiled at him as he placed it on to her arms. "Thank you darling." She said sweetly._

 _"Anything for you sweetheart." He said, kissing her cheek before walking back over to the closet to grab his coat._

 _He pulled it on and closed it. He then leaned down to grab a bag, my bag to be specific._

 _"Ready to go?" He asked._

 _The woman looked at him, smiled sweetly before nodding her head. She started to walk towards the door, opening it. She looked outside before holding me closer and running towards the car, dodging as much as rain as she can._

 _The man followed shortly behind, unlocking the car. The woman placed me in my car seat, making sure I was secure before closing the door and getting into the front seat._

 _She fixed her fair, laughing slightly. "Ready for grandma?" She said, turning back to look to me._

 _I giggled, clapping my hands gleefully. "Gwandma! Gwandma!"_

 _"I'll take that as a yes." The man said chuckling._

 _The woman giggled softly before turning back around._

 _The man then proceeded to pull the car out and we were on our way..._

"Please... I don't want to remember more." I whimpered to myself.

My wrecked sobs and whimpers got louder that I didn't even hear my bedroom door open.

"Please, no more." I cried.

"Dan? Dan, what's the matter?" My best friend, boyfriend, and flat mate Phil asked urgently, sitting on my bed.

I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillows, gripping my sheets, not even acknowledging that fact that he sitting here, trying to talk to me.

"Dan! DAN!" He said, grabbing my arms and pulling me up and into his chest.

He held me there as I sobbed uncontrollably.

He placed his hand in my hair and placed his other one on the small of my back. I gripped on to his shirt, whimpering and crying.

"Shh, shh. Please Dan, stop crying. It's all over, whatever it was, it's over." Phil said in a comforting voice, desperate to calm me down.

I shook my head furiously. "No, no it's not Phil. It's not over, it's never over." I cried into his chest.

He sighed, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "No Dan, it is over. You're not there anymore Dan. That's the past."

I let out a loud cry before loosening my grip on his shirt and pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

Even in the darkness, I could still see the clear beautiful blue that are his eyes. I can always get lost in them...

I sighed softly and wiped away the tears from my eyes. Phil placed his gentle hands on my cheeks, myself leaning into them. I always feel safe with him near.

"Dan?" He asked softly, knocking me out of daze.

I cling on to him again, a death grip to be more specific. He didn't say another word... He just held me like he has many times before.

Time soars by before I release my grip on him.

"Dan, what happened this time that was so different?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I sniffed up and avoided eye contact. I sighed, ashamed. "It.. The rain." I managed to squeak out.

He heard me though. And he already knew anyways. Phil could read me like a book.

"It's not just the rain Dan, I know it isn't... Was it the thunder and lightning too?" He asked.

I nodded, screwing my eyes tight, trying to keep the newly fresh tears in. "I-I can't escape it Phil. It won't leave me alone." I cried softly.

He pulled me into a bone crushing embrace and patted my hair back, whispering words into my ear as I cried.

Phil and I have ended up in the position many times. Thunder and lightning storm, me remember the past, my crying and whimpering, Phil finding me and holding me until my body shuts down from exhaustion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A asked after a few minutes of silence, other than my crying.

I shook my head. "No." I said softly.

He sighed softly. "Dan, if it's bothering you that much... I just to want to help you Dan. I hate seeing you like this." He said sincerely.

I pulled away and smiled softly. "I know you do Phil but... I just can't. I don't want to... Don't want to..." I trailed off.

"Don't want to what Dan? Talk to your boyfriend about what's going on in your mind? Talking can help." He started to say.

"Please Phil, I can't- I just can't Phil." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

He pulled away completely and looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You can't or you won't Dan? There's a difference." Phil stated, hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"No, I am. I'm sorry that you feel like you can't talk to me about this when I can tell you everything. I'm sorry that you feel obligated to keep all this to yourself. I'm sorry that I can't share the terrible memories that haunt your mind from the past." Phil said, choking back as he stood up and started to walk out.

"Phil, please-" I started to say, choking back a sob.

"Don't Dan. It's clear you don't want to talk. Goodnight." Phil said emotionless, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I fell back and sobbed.

 _Why do I push everyone I love away?!_

 _Why am I such a fuck up?!_

 _Why can't I talk to him about this?!_

 _It was almost 20 years ago!_

"No, I refuse to let this happen again." I said, sitting up and throwing my covers to the side. I get out of bed and quickly exit my room, heading immediately to Phil's. I open the door but he isn't there.

"Phil?" I called out, confused.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, but he isn't there either.

"Phil, please." I said.

I continued down the hall and looked up the stairs up to the office. I slowly climbed them and peeked my head in. Nope, not there either.

I sighed and sat down on the step and held my head in my hands.

"Where are you?" I asked softly.

"Right in front of you." I heard him say.

I snapped my head up and saw Phil standing on the step in front of me.

"Phil." I said softly before standing up and attacking him in a hug... which probably wasn't the smartest thing on the steps come to think of it... But he caught us by gripping on to the railing. When he balanced himself, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and tight to him.

"I'm sorry." I cried softly.

Phil shook his head and pulled away enough to look at me. "Don't be. It's my fault. I was an ass trying to make you talk when you didn't want to. I'm sorry." He said, tears being pricked in the corner of his eyes.

One escaped and I pulled away my arms to wipe it away. I smiled softly, Phil matching my smile. I leaned forward slowly, Phil doing the same. Our lips met in a slow but full kiss. His hands wound their way on my face, cupping my cheeks as he mine wrapped around him. We both smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

Another tear escaped his eye. I frowned.

"Please don't cry love." I said softly, wiping it away.

He snickered softly, looking down. "I feel awful for saying that to you." He confessed.

I shook my head. "Please don't."

He looked down, ashamed for what he said.

I lifted his chin and looked into his sky blue eyes. "I love you, my lion." I said.

He smiled. "I love you too, my bear."

* * *

 _ **So that turned out to be a lot longer than I thought... but it's finished. It only took two weeks to write haha.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
